When two worlds collide (A story of love)
by the blinding darkness
Summary: Finn and Jake discover a strange anomaly which results in two worlds combining


_**AN:Hi imma new writer so I hope you like this this all happens After season SIX**_

It was early morning in the land called Ooo and everybody's two Favorite adventurers were at home in their Cozy tree house

Fin's POV:

It was early morning and Jake woke me up with a huge plate of bacon pancakes. "Yo Jake what's got you so happy today? "I asked him.

"Don't you remember were going on an adventure today" Jake said in a cheery voice

"Where too you crazy dog?"I asked him with a punch on the arm"

Were going to the candy kingdom Princes bubblegum wants too see us "Jake reminded me.

"That's mathematical " shouted Finn excitedly

Five minutes later:

We were standing outside PB's lab door when we heard a loud sigh

Meanwhile in the Candy kingdom:

PB's POV :

"Peppermint butler where are you with that anomaly tracer " I shouted. Just then two banana guards entered.

" Is everything alright Princes we heard shouting " the one on the right asked. " Everything is Fucking fine now go get Peppermint Butler for me! " I hissed.

"Why now" I audibly sighed

Suddenly I heard 3 soft knocks on the door.

"COME IN FINN ! ! "I screamed in my Cutest voice.

"Princess Bubble gum...are you alright?" Asked Finn

"Oh um Finn it's nothing..."I replied

"Are you sure Princes we heard a loud sigh" said Finn and Jake at the same time

"Yes I'm sure ...glob what is taking Pepermint butler so long" I said as I looked over too the closed door.

Suddenly the door burst open revealing a tired looking Pepermint butler

"Sorry princes here's that thing you needed...". He said out of breath as he handed me the anomaly tracer and immediately turned and ran.

"What was that all about princes" Finn asked me

"So PB you wanted too see us"Jake reminded me.

"Yes I was wondering if you would..." I said just then the tracer went Globing insane.

The screen said there was a strange occurrence inside the dark forest.

"That's interesting change of plans Finn and Jake I need you two to go to the middle of the dark forest something strange is going on " I said to the two.

Wow Finn has really changed since we first met those many years ago Physically as well as Mentally, His wasn't a scrawny twelwe year old boy any more. He was a man all those years of adventuring had not only given him well defined mucles as well as great stamina but a quick mind and sharp senses and all the evil and power he had seen had not corupted his kind heart as it would have done to many others but only made his heart even more kind even with all the darkness it caried in it ,it still had light to shine upon the land of Ooo.

"Princes...Princes "I heard Finn shout. "Princes we've been calling you for 3 minutes what's wrong" .

"O sorry Finn I was just thinking ..So will you go to the forest for me ".

"Yeah sure PB we'd love to go isn't that rigth Finn ?" Jake said while looking over at his human Brother.

"Yeah we'd love to go Peebles" Finn said in a excited maner.

Sudelnly I had the urge too hug Finn. I ran over too him and enveloped him in a tight warm hug.

"For good luck "I said with a bright cherry colored blush on my face

"Uhh thanks ...I guess " Finn said with a light blush on his cheeks as he hugged me back just as tight.

"Uhm Finn..Bro we have to get going" Jake said

'Yeah okay let's get going " Finn said as they set off towards the forest.

"Glob what would I do with out that boy... ". I Thought out loud

Somewhere near the Dark forrest :

Jake's POV:

Jake and Finn where walking to the center of the forest when jake noticed that there was almost no light "No wonder they call it the dark forest ...am I right Finn ?" Jake said with a hearty chuckle.

"Yeah I guess" Finn replied to me with a distracted look on his face.

I wonder what's up with Finn Jake thought to himself

Finn's POV

"What's up Finn" Jake asked me

"Its nothing bro" I replied punching Jake's arm half heartedly

"I can tell its not nothing ..you can tell me "Jake said with a sad smile

"Its just that I feel like there is nobody out there for me ..I feel like I'm gonna die alone without a woman to give my love too"I replied as I noticed a strange light in front of us

"I guess this is the thing PB was talking about " jake said in awe

 **TOO BE CONTINUED *Dun dun dunnn!* GOOD 'BAD SHOULD I STOP WRITHING AND BECOME A NUN?**


End file.
